robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Skull Man
'Skull Man (DWN-032) '''is the eighth Robot Master created by Dr. Mikhail Cossack in ''Mega Man 4. ''Unlike the other Cossack Numbers, Skull Man was built according to Dr. Wily's specifications and was designed to destroy Mega Man. His body was built with balance in mind and he maintains an equilibrium between offence and defence. He is armed with a buster cannon on his right arm and can generate a force field called the Skull Barrier to deflect Mega Man's attacks. Abilities *'Skull Barrier '- A skull-shaped force field that can deflect attacks and cause severe damage to any robot that touches it. *'Skull Buster '- Skull Man's buster cannon is similar to buster weapons used by other robots, including Mega Man. Weaknesses *'Dust Crusher '- The shrapnel from Dust Man's weapon can scatter and breach the gaps in Skull Man's shields. *'Rain Flush '''- Toad Man's acid rain can bypass the Skull Barrier altogether. However, it does not inflict a great deal of damage. Mega Man Megamix Skull Man looks quite different in Hitoshi Ariga's manga, ''Mega Man Megamix. ''His body appears to be considerably more lean and skeletal, with a pronounced angular pelvis and thin arms and legs. His powers are different too; the Skull Barrier consists of six skull-shaped discs that are energized and gravitate around Skull Man's body, deflecting any projectiles fired at him. Instead of a buster cannon, Skull Man is armed with a machine gun on each arm. He also possesses a "Shotgun Mode" that reveals several smaller guns between his ribs, capable of tearing foes to shreds in a hail of bullets. As well as the physical differences, Skull Man's character is more fully developed. In the story arc ''The Grim Reaper of Ressurrection, ''it is revealed that Skull Man remained inactive after Dr. Cossack reactivated his other robots. However, Skull would be reactivated by Dr. Wily, who sympathized with him and thought it was wrong of Cossack to restore the other Cossack Numbers and not Skull Man. Filled with anger and bitterness, Skull Man attacked Dr. Cossack's Citadel and abducted Drill Man, Pharoah Man and Dust Man. When Mega Man goes after him, he is aided by Roll and the remaining Cossack Numbers as well as Dr. Cossack's daughter Kalinka. Roll and Kalinka are captured by Skull Man as well, but the Cossack Numbers are found and reunited, and they join Mega Man in battling Skull Man. The battle is interrupted by Dr. Cossack's arrival who admits he was at fault for leaving Skull Man deactivated, stating that he only saw Skull Man as a weapon without emotions but realized that Skull felt betrayed by his maker. After the battle, the damaged Skull Man said he was happy that Dr. Cossack realized he had feelings just like his other robots. Before his systems failed, he requested that Cossack never build another combat robot like him. His body was then returned to Cossack's lab. Category:Fictional Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Video Game Robots Category:Video Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Mega Man Category:War Machines Category:Robot Masters